parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
What Are Ghosts
What are Ghost? I'll give you the answer straight out: No one knows for certain. There are many theories to explain the thousands of experiences that people around the world have had. I believe that ghost and spirits are a common part of the so called human experience. There also appears to be several types of ghost or haunts, and more than one theory might be needed to explain them. I think that the traditional view of a ghost is that it is a spirit of a dead person that for some reason is "stuck" between this world and the next, often as a result of some tragedy or trauma. I don't believe this is the case for all ghost. I believe that some of these earth bound spirts don't know they are dead, and others know they are dead but remain because they are emotionally attached to someone, some thing, or some place. These Gghost are what I come to believe as " Intelligent Ghost or Intelligent Haunts. These types of ghost exist in a kind of limbo state in which they haunt the scene of their deaths or locations that were meaningfull to them in life. I think that these types of ghosts are able to interact with the living, and on occasions they can even materialize. I know as an investigator I try to communicate with them, with the hope of a response. On the other hand some ghost appear to be mere recordings in the enviroment in which they once existed these are called "Residual Haunts/Ghost", Such ghost may include a soldier often being seen staring out a window where he once stood on watch. A child's laughter is often heard in a hallway where the child once played. There are even cases of ghost trains that can still be heard and sometimes seen going down a track that is no longer in service or gone. These types of ghost, I think, do not interact with or seem to be aware of the living as much as intelligent ghost. There appearance and actions seem to be always the same, to me it's like a spirit level recording, that replay over and over again. One of my theries concerning a residual haunt/ghost is that these entities are actually created by the living and called "Thought Forms". I think that some of the most famous ghost are commomly referred to as residual hauntings and I suspect them to be a "Thought Form" These ghost were created by some sort of emotional disturbance such as a suicide, a war, or even a natural death and grew through the energy of living people's emotions and thoughts. This energy from the living I think is an ongoing source of power for this ghost. I believe that some of these residual ghost/haunts are caused by years and years of stories told by generations, and because of these stories and people beleiving what they are told it send out the energy for these ghost to grow. These ghost do exsist but they are because of the thoughts of others. I think if you do some research on the particular location and you find out that there are no documented claims about the information that the client has told you then you might be dealing with a thought form entity or residual haunt. As a Paranormal Investigator these are the things I try to conclude. Are there such things as ghosts? The phenomena of ghosts and hauntings are very real experiences. It is their true cause and nature that is the ongoing mystery. Theae are just my thoughts and ideas. ~ Tracy ~